1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to ice protection systems, and more particularly to such systems as used in aerospace applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Runback ice forms aft of heated zones on thermal ice protection systems, e.g., on aircraft wings and empennage. This is due to water flowing aft after ice has shed and the surface has yet to cool. Runback ice can form in a ridge which can potentially affect lift, drag, and aircraft flying characteristics. Various methods can be used to control runback ice formation in an electrical or hot air heated system, but these may result in higher power consumption.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved runback control. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.